minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft 1.16: Early Days Update
Meteorites Meteorites will naturally spawn around the world in craters. The meteorites are made of NetherRack and will cause huge fires around the Crater. These Meteorites can be found anywhere in the Over World. Footprints Footprints are formed by any mob or animal, including the Player. They will naturally stay for 2 Minecraft days, over time, they will slowly fade away. Mobs Termites - will infect Mobs and wood. Ostrich - Will hide its head in the ground If provoked, Rideable. Monkey - Tameable, will take items from the players inventory. Redstone Bugs - act like Silverfish and will break out of Redstone Ore blocks, Will activate Redstone if they go over it, originally from the Minecraft 2.0 April Fools Update. Boar - Like pigs, but will attack the player if Provoked. Snake - Poisonous. Tribal Villages A village Variation that goes with the Early Days Theme. Though, the villagers act a little... Well.... Different. Tribal Villagers There are 4 Different kinds of Tribal Villagers. Aztec, Maya, Inca, And Egyptian. They attack With Spears and Bows. Aztec - Aztec Villagers will be wandering very near their Homes. Once the Player is seen, They pull their bow back. If the player is holding any type of tool at that moment, the Aztec will attack the Player. To befriend them, give them any kind of item that can't be found in the jungle. They are found the Jungle. They worship Monkeys. Maya - Maya are mostly peaceful. They already Befriend the Player once the Player is found. If the player tries to attack a Mayan, They act as Pigmen. They worship Horses and can be found in the Plains and Forests. Inca - Inca are Not Neutral, they are Hostile. There is no way to Befriend them, They attack with Stone Tools and Worship Llamas. They are found in Mountains and Taigas. Egyptians - Of course, they are found in the Desert and are Neutral. They attack with Spears and and Crossbows. They Worship Cats. All these Tribal types will hunt Cows, Pigs, sheep, chickens, zombies, skeletons, Spiders, and Creepers. Once they are killed by any mobs, they turn into.. Skeletal Villagers - Skeletal Villagers will Attack with Bows. They look like skeletons, but have the nose and clothes of these Tribal Villagers. Their houses are made of their natural wood type, while the Egyptians have Temples as houses. All of the Tribal Villages will have a large temple, which acts as a blacksmith. If any of these Tribal Villages from near Modern Villages, they will attempt to Ransack the village without killing anything. Blocks Sleeping Bag - This new block acts as a bed, but can only be used during the day because it Skips the day. Crafted lke the bed, but only uses 2 of each Material. PermaFrost - PermaFrost acts as bedrock on the surface of the Overworld and is found in Snowy Taigas and Snow Plains. Bayobab Wood - Found in Savannahs. Bayobab Wood Planks - Made from Bayabab Wood. Dirty Cobblestone - Originally from Minecraft Dungeons. Crystal Stalagmite - Found in Caves. Ender Pearl Block - Once something walks on it, that mob/player wiill be teleported to a different Ender Pearl Block in the World. Food Banana - A way to tame Monkeys. Cocoanut - Fills one food Point. RGB Block This block is Useful for Complex Creative Builds. Once placed, right click to Change its color. New Modes UltraPeaceful - UltraPeaceful is a very easy mode of survival. If you die, You wont lose your items upon death. UltraHardCore - This mode is the hardest mode. You constantly lose hunger, no matter what you do. You can die from poisoning, you drown faster, All monsters are very Stong, and you can't View the world once you die, you must delete it. Survival Changes Animals in packs, including horses, will run from the player if a member in the pack is hurt. arrows can shoot through Windows. Category:Fan Made Updates